


homecoming // i'm still here

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [7]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Sweet, lourdoch are on the same team again after four long years and im so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: It has been four years.Four long years.And finally, finally, Josh is coming home to him.
Relationships: Joshua "Dardoch" Hartnett/Samson "Lourlo" Jackson
Series: the little things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	homecoming // i'm still here

**Author's Note:**

> title partially inspired by [Look at the Sky,](https://youtu.be/4KGsgpFiswQ?t=4213) by Porter Robinson (unreleased, but officially played on this digital set)
> 
> im SO happy i hope we get lots of lourdoch content

He’s coming back.

He’s coming back!

It has been four long years that Sam and Josh have been apart, on different teams, and now Josh is coming back.

Well, now Sam needs to get ready.

So he posts on Twitter about it, at first, proclaiming his excitement to the world. It’s a small gesture, but of course Sam still remembers - Josh loved the little things, the everyday ways Sam shows his love and appreciation and happiness when they’re near each other, whether it’s a memorised food order or replacing the empty box of tissues or carrying out all the empty water bottles to the kitchen. And even though it’s only a word and a heart, the Tweet on its own is enough. Sam is so excited.

So he starts changing up his room, next, proclaiming his excitement to his friends and anyone else who pokes their head in from time to time. These are also little changes, just an extra pillow and a blanket Sam kept from their TL days, but it’s enough. Josh always said Sam was the only thing he needed in his bed, anyway, so Sam keeps it simple and dreams about cuddles and snuggles and reunion sex on the nights leading up to Josh’s arrival at Dignitas’s house. He’ll be staying in Grig’s old room, so Sam helps neaten that up, too, even though Grig already cleaned up before he left. Sam just adds the final touches - a bit of dusting, a little reorganising, and a quick once-over with a vacuum cleaner. The work feels like nothing to him. He’s so excited.

So, on the day the coach tells him to expect their new jungler to arrive, Sam plays soloQ with only half of his headset on, ready to proclaim his excitement to Josh himself. He needs to be able to hear the doorbell ring, after all. He needs to be the first person to greet Josh at the door.

And he is.

The doorbell rings and Sam rushes there, not even thinking about the possibility of it just being someone delivering food or another order from his team because he  _ knows. _ He just knows it’s Josh.

And it is.

He’s there, he’s there, he’s there, and Sam jumps into his arms for a hug before Josh can even put his bags down at the door, and they’re hugging, and- Sam lets go before they get too carried away, but Josh is with him again, at last, after four long years.

“You’re back,” Sam whispers that night, as Josh makes use of the extra pillow on Sam’s bed and they share the old, well-worn TL blanket.

“I’m back,” Josh agrees, and he hugs Sam tight, with a kiss to his cheek and the sweetest smile Sam has ever seen on his boyfriend’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i keep telling you all im gonna post bigger things soon and i promise it is true!


End file.
